


The Truth

by JaredSamalecki



Series: Tumblr Prompts [28]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comforting Jared Padalecki, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, Nervousness, Pride, Protective Jared Padalecki, Reader-Insert, Supportive Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredSamalecki/pseuds/JaredSamalecki
Summary: Requested - Yes - Daughter reader for Jared Padalecki were she comes out to him. Fluff and angst.
Relationships: Genevieve Cortese/Jared Padalecki, Jared Padalecki & Reader
Series: Tumblr Prompts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419061
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Want to request something? Leave a comment or head over to my tumblr. Prompt lists can be found in my bio at https://multi-fandom-imagines-x.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading and stay safe everyone!

Your dad was finally back home from filming and you knew now was the best time to tell him. Of course you’d thought about telling him a number of ways, in fact you’d written out several text to him that had all ended up being erased, you’d facetimed and called him with the intent of telling him but backed out every time.

No more, you told yourself, this was it. 

You’d heard from your dad and Uncle Jensen that they had landed safely in Texas and were making their way home. You had been prepping yourself for this moment for weeks, knowing you had to tell him. You knew he was fine with fans that came out to him from conventions and things like that but this was a bit different than a fan coming out to him, this was his daughter.

What if he hated you? What if he kicked you out and never wanted to see you again?

You’d always been pretty close with your dad. For a long time before he met Genevive it was just you and him, sure you’d been jealous of Gen at first but she was always caring and loving towards you, treating you like one of her own when she didn’t need too. You didn’t want to come out and ruin the family and what if word got out that Jared Padalecki’s daughter was gay, could it affect his career? All sorts of illogical questions had plagued you for as long as you had known. 

Countless nights had seen you sobbing silently as you let your head fill with worst case scenarios, hardly ever letting yourself think of the best case for fear of rejection. It hurt you to hide such a huge part of yourself from your dad but the thought of him turning you away was so much worse. 

Your heart thumped madly against your chest as anxiety filled your bones when you heard the front door open and close.

Dad was home.

-

-

-

As much as Jared loved filming, he loved the breaks he got to spend time with his family. Often he felt guilty that he wasn’t around as much as he should be, the kids understood even though most of them were young, he knew you understood too but he loved when you ame on set with him.

Jared had of course notice your distant lately, through text and calls, and he planned to talk to you about it. If he could help he would, he’d never want you or anyone of his family members to feel like they were alone in the world.   
He greeted Genevive and the kids, noticing straight away that you hadn’t come downstairs. He shrugged it off, thinking there was a possibility that you could have headphones or were taking a nap. Deep down he knew there was something wrong though.

He made his way up the stairs, placing his bag him his and Gen’s room before making his way over to yours. He knocked on the door, pushing it open when he didn’t receive an answer and stopped as he saw you sat on the floor, quiet sobs escaping you as your face rested on your knees. 

Quickly, he snapped out of the shock and made his way over to you. He scooped you up and placed you in his lap, holding you tight and rocking you gently as though you were still a small child.

“Hey, baby girl, shush, that’s okay, take your time, you’re fine Y/N.” Jared whispered softly against your hair.

-

-

-

You had every intention of walking out of the room and telling your dad that your gay, you really did. Then your thoughts got the better of you and you couldn’t bring yourself to open the door. Before you knew it the tears were falling down your face and you could hardly breath.

It seemed to pass in a blur before you register you were being held against your dads chest, hearing the words he was whispering as he tried to get you calm.

“S-sorry!” You managed to sob, the word barely recognisable.

“Don’t be sorry, sweetheart. Everything’s going to be alright.” Jared reassured as he continued to keep up his steady stream of reassuring words.

Eventually, you managed to stop sobbing, though the tears were still pouring down your face no matter how many times your dad wiped at them. 

“Sorry, you just got home.” You mumbled, pressing your face into his chest.

“Hey, none of that now, you hear me?” Though you knew he wasn’t expecting an answer you nodded anyway causing him to smile. 

“Darlin’, what happened?” He asked you, concern practically dripping from him.

You took a deep breath. 

This really was it.

“I’m gay.” You managed to breath out, eyes screwed shut tightly as you refused to look at him.

“You’re gay? Wait that’s why you were so upset?” Jared asked, confusion clear in his tone.

“Didn’t want you to hate me.” You mumbled against his chest, eyes opening in shock as you heard him chuckle.

“Hate you?” He repeated. “Darlin’, I could never hate you, especially not for something like this! You know I’ll support you with anything, same goes for your brothers and sister. You being gay doesn’t make you any less of the Y/N Padalecki I know and love, trust me on this baby girl, this changes nothing. I know I speak for most everyone in this family on that. I love you so much.”

At this point you were sobbing again but this time it was tears of joy and relief pouring down your face.

“Thank you! I’m so sorry.” You sobbed.

“C’mon now, none of that. You’re my daughter no matter what and I’ll always support you.” He told you sincerely, kissing your head as he did.

In that moment, you knew you were so incredibly lucky to have a dad as supporting, loving and non judgemental as Jared Padalecki.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Again feel free to request something, I'm on lockdown like the rest of you so I have nothing else to do now that uni has finished.
> 
> You can request with your own prompts or use my prompt lists.
> 
> https://multi-fandom-imagines-x.tumblr.com/


End file.
